Colour Series: Brown—Melancholy Melody
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: SakuKuro—Setiap kali ia bersedih, pasti ia mendengarkan melodi itu. Apa alasannya? / Ficlet / For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Colour Series: Brown**__**—Melancholy Melody © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, cliché, ficlet, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

—_**Setiap kali ia bersedih, pasti ia mendengarkan melodi itu. Apa alasannya?**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Sakurai Ryou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki bersurai _baby blue _itu duduk di sebuah ayunan. Sore hari, Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di sana dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Tetsuya tidak peduli lagu apa yang terputar, yang penting musiknya harus melankolis.

Kenapa? Apa alasannya?

Tetsuya bukanlah orang yang kuat, dia sangat rapuh. Meskipun di luar ia berkata baik-baik saja, tetapi di dalam ia sangatlah rapuh. Mau dikata, semua teman-temannya tidak peka. Atau bahasa kasarnya, tidak ada yang mau mempedulikannya.

"_Ano__… sumimasen_," Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat yang sedang menatap ke arahnya juga. "Ada apa?" Tetsuya berusaha tenang walaupun sebenarnya agak kesal karena orang itu mengganggu waktu luangnya.

"_Sumimasen_… aku tidak ada teman. Bisakah aku bermain denganmu?"

Hari itu juga, Tetsuya merasakan ada sedikit kehangatan yang menjalar dari dalam dirinya.

•••••

Sakurai Ryou. Itulah nama anak bersurai coklat yang mendatanginya dua hari yang lalu. Kini Tetsuya dan Ryou sedang bermain di sekitar ayunan yang biasanya Tetsuya tempati.

"Tetsuya_-san_, _sumimasen_. Lagu apa yang sedang kaudengar? _Sumimasen_." tanya Ryou kepada Tetsuya yang masih sibuk dengan lagu yang diputar laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Tetsuya membuka sebelah _earphone_nya, "Ini? Hanya lagu biasa kok, Ryou_-kun_."

Ryou mendekat ke arah Tetsuya, mengambil sebelah _earphone_ Tetsuya. "Aku coba dengar ya!" Melodi itu melantun lambat, dan Ryou sudah bisa mengetahui _genre_ musiknya. "Tetsuya_-san_? Kausuka musik melankolis? _Sumimasen_."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Yah... Mungkin aku suka… Karena lagu ini bisa mengartikan perasaanku…" Secara tidak langsung, Tetsuya sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ryou. Ryou mengangguk mengerti. "Tetsuya_-san_, aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Apa itu, Ryou_-kun_?" Ryou memegang pundak Tetsuya. "Tetsuya_-san_. Kenapa kau masih mendengarkan melodi melankolis ini saat kau bersedih? Bukankah seharusnya kau mendengarkan melodi yang membuatmu semangat?"

"Ah—" Tetsuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perkataan Ryou ada benarnya juga. Kenapa saat ia bersedih harus mendengarkan melodi yang sedih juga? Itu membuatnya semakin terpuruk 'kan? Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Tetsuya, Ryou tersenyum. "Tidak baik mendengarkan melodi melankolis terus menerus. Kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukanmu, bahwa hal-hal yang bahagia masih banyak di dunia ini."

Tetsuya terperangah. Inikah yang dinamakan teman sesungguhnya? Yang men_support_ temannya saat sedang mengalami kesulitan? Setetes bulir bening jatuh dari iris _aquamarine_ Tetsuya. "Ryou_-kun_… Terima kasih…"

Ryou memeluk Tetsuya sambil menepuk punggungnya, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya yang membalas pelukan Ryou. "Sama-sama, Tetsuya_-san_. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya_-san_… Selamat ulang tahun…"

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut, padahal baru dua hari yang lalu ia memberitahu tanggal ulang tahunnya kepada Ryou dan sekarang ia masih mengingatnya? Biasanya, orang-orang akan melupakannya begitu saja.

Mungkin kali ini, ia harus berusaha mempercayai orang di depannya. Sakurai Ryou.

"Terima kasih… Ryou_-kun_. Aku sangat senang…"

Dan, mulai saat itu juga Tetsuya tidak mendengarkan melodi melankolis lagi. Ia sudah mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan. Ia membuang jauh-jauh masa lalunya, dan kembali menatap kepada masa depannya yang masih jauh.

.

.

.

=Fin=

.

.

.

A/N: asdfghjkl. Dari dulu saya sudah suka sama SaKuro walaupun _relationship_nya bisa dikatakan kurang? (Atau sama sekali nggak ada?) Karena saya sayang Ryou sama Tetsu pada pandangan pertama XD

Mind to review? Krisar dan _flame_ diterima.


End file.
